seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Ghost City Part XXIII
The battle at the harbor continues. The prisoners, who were starting to get overwhelmed by the Phantoms, are now being aided by the great influx of citizens pouring into the harbor, out for blood. Even though most of them don't have any battle experience, the sheer amount of opposition is slowly beginning to wear down the remaining Phantoms. Meanwhile, both Willard and the Sand Band emerge. Cottontail: We did it!!! Willard: I knew you could, and you have my deepest thanks. Now is the time to put the final nail in the coffin. Willard and the Sand Band prepare to rush into battle, when the entire harbor is rocked by a huge explosion. Tanburu: Wha- Willard: That came from the throne room! What the hell's going on in there?? Inside the throne room, the smoke is clearing from Riyu's suicidal explosion. Is anyone alive? Suddenly, a huge white ball bounces off a wall. Propelled by the force of the explosion, it's ricocheting out of control. Drew: WAAAAAAHHH! STOP THIS THING!!! Suddenly, the big white ball is caught by two large rock arms. Hugeo sets it down, and Drew deflates it and climbs out. Drew: Never would've thought that I could move inside my cushion...I guess I should be grateful that I'm alive, although that force was nasty...are you all right, Hugeo? Hugeo: Yeah, I've got intangibility after all... Drew: What about Issac...? Drew and Hugeo look, but the smoke is still clearing over on the other side of the room. Laffel: HEY! Ain't anyone gonna ask if I'm OK? Well, if you'd care to know the Phantom shielded me- Drew: Do you hear something? Laffel: Guh... Still trapped under the Phantom, Laffel leans his head back. That's when he realizes something is wrong. The smoke finally clears around the throne area. Although the floor where Drew and Hugeo are is considerably damaged, there is quite a large chasm between them and the throne. And Laffel's head is hanging over the chasm. Laffel: HELP MEEEEE! Drew: Hugeo, go help him. He's annoying me. Where are you, Issac? Drew finally begins to make out a dark figure, but she's not sure who it is. However, the figure brings down its arms, and Marin looks around. Marin: Stupid Riyu, forgetting to warn me before going and blowing up...he better have been effective... Marin looks all around for Issac, from the floor to the ceiling. However, he's nowhere in sight. Marin: Hahaha! That annoying pirate is dead! *Looks toward Drew and Hugeo* It's a disappointment you didn't go with him, but I'll make sure of that soon enough! Drew: Issac...no! Hugeo: It couldn't be... Marin: Look around. Your crewmate is DEAD...and there is NO CHA- Suddenly, Issac jumps up and uppercuts Marin with his foot, shocking everyone present. Drew: WHA- Marin: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? AND HOW COULD YOU HAVE SURVIVED???? Issac: I survived by hiding in the first place I thought of...under your dress. Cue comical outraged shocked expressions from Marin, Drew, and Hugeo. Hugeo: He did not... Marin: HOW DARE YOU?? Issac: You guys stay back! I'll finish this bitch off once and for all! Marin: Your words infuriate me! Marin then notices some of her cloak is burning and singed from the explosion. Marin: Since you and your friends have defiled this so much, it must be cast off. Marin throws away her cloak, revealing the state of her arms. Both arms are covered in a massive metal structure, and her hands are covered in robot-like gloves. Issac: So that's why she's so strong... Drew: All this time I thought she just lifted weights a lot. Issac: Well, once you know the source, you attack it! Issac flies toward Marin, who counters his monkey kick with one of her arms. After a few seconds of stalemate, the two break apart. Issac: This is really durable...it'll take more than just strength... Marin thrusts out a hand as a wind-like force gathers in her palm. She then releases it, causing a large force that Issac barely manages to dodge. Issac: Again! Issac flies at Marin, attempting to dropkick her. Marin: Heh heh... Marin holds out her arm and activates a drill-like blade that wraps around it. Issac sees this and quickly attempts to dodge it. However, the blade grazes his leg, drawing blood. Issac hangs from the rafters. Marin: Come here, monkey boy! I'll add your head to my wall! The gears turn as Marin's arms transform into a gun-like shape. Marin fires energy blasts from her palms at Issac, causing him to jump away. Issac: What am I doing? Time to get serious! Issac begins to yell as he leaps down. Pulling four swords out, he clashes against Marin. Issac: Too strong...to slash... Marin: What kind of swords are those? Issac: The Drew Grenza models. Of course, they're rather low grade and I hope to replace them, but they'll do... Drew: HEY! Marin: So you are a Yontoryu (Four Sword Style) master? Or just being even more of an oaf? Issac: Nah, that name is boring. I decided to call my style Kūfuku kenjutsu! (Hungry Swordsmanship) Marin: WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT?!! Issac: Hey, I based it off the sensation I know the best. You've never felt it, have you, you spoiled blowhard? Marin: You know nothing about me, street rat! Marin activates the drills on her arms again as she clashes against Issac. Issac manages to press his attack despite the drills disorienting his strikes. Issac: It's just her arms that are her defense...if I can get to her back, I can defeat her! Issac: Kufuku Kenjutsu: Flapjack Flip! Issac stabs his swords being held by his arms into the ground as he flips over Marin's head. Landing behind her, Issac quickly swings his swords toward her back. They...hit solid. Issac: Wha- Marin: I am no fool, and I will not be harmed that easily! Anywhere you can strike is fortified with the strongest steel! Marin takes her drill arms and slams them into the ground, causing more of the floor to crumble and fall away. Issac leaps ahead, trying to come up with a strategy, when Marin suddenly fires explosive rounds from her palms. Caught unaware, Issac is caught by the outside of an explosion and sent flying into a wall. Marin: I will destroy this whole palace just to kill you! The citizens will just build it back up! It's a long drop down below here...in your current state, it'd kill you! Marin continues firing nonstop explosive rounds at Issac, and he is forced to be on his feet the entire time. Issac: Crap...against her, the only viable option is to use my strongest technique! But at this rate, I don't have enough time to prepare it! Marin: Running will get you NOWHERE! Just accept your death already! Issac: I suppose the only way is to cause a little damage myself!'' Issac: I think the real question is, are you ready to accept your death? With all his strength, Issac slashes into the ceiling, bringing some of it down onto Marin. She is forced to cease firing and defend herself against the falling pieces. Issac continues hacking upwards. Marin: Trying to escape, coward? I told you, you can't! Marin fires some explosive rounds towards Issac, but he dodges as more of the ceiling is blown apart. Issac: Great! Thanks for helping me, Marin! Issac continues slashing, until he sees a hole to the next level peeking through. To his delight, the room up above is filled with things. Issac: I'm almost to the next level, Marin! Last chance to kill me! Marin: NO. Marin concentrates as much power as she can handle into her palms, and fires the largest explosive round ever. Issac freefalls to the ground as the shot completely blows apart the ceiling, removing the barrier to the next level...and the things inside it. Issac: Have fun! Barrels and other storage containers come crashing down onto Marin. She is forced to block all of them, which is no easy feat. Soon, however, all the containers are broken and the dust has cleared. Marin: Attempting to buy time will do nothing except needlessly prolong your death. Issac: Au contraire, Marin. That spared me from getting shot at for a good amount of time...enough time to prepare my ultimate attack! Issac stands, his arms holding two of his swords against his back, while his feet hold the swords perpendicular to his body. Marin: THIS HAS GONE LONG ENOUGH! I WILL END THIS NOW! ACTIVATE FULL WEAPONRY! Blades and weapons of all sorts emerge from every square inch of Marin's arms. She then leaps toward Issac, emitting a bloodcurdling scream. Issac: Sorry, but this fight is already over. 'PAN-STIR TORNADO!''' Quick as a flash, Issac spins towards Marin, and his swords hit her arms with considerable force. Issac: COME ON! Slowly at first, Issac's blades start to cleave through Marin's arms. Soon, the entire metal structure is starting to break apart. Marin: No...how- Issac: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! With a final push, Issac's swords completely break apart Marin's arms and move on to the rest of her body, their force not diminished. A lot of blood is drawn. Marin stands, keeled over, her hands placed on a deep wound in her abdomen. She falls to her knees, her royal splendor forgotten. Marin: No...this can't... Marin falls over, unconscious. Issac: And so, a reign ends. Category:Ghost City Arc